


We Love You For Who You Are

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Ironman - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Steve Rogers, Caring Tony Stark, Cuddles, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter Parker, Superfamily, Superfamily Fluff, peter centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam





	We Love You For Who You Are

“I don’t even know why we adopted you in the first place. What were we even thinking” Tony screamed at him.

“Peter you’re such a failure and disgrace to this family” Steve yelled.

“B-but da-“ Peter started to speak but was cutoff. 

“No, don’t talk. We don’t wanna hear it. Gosh you were such a mistake” Tony said. 

“I can’t believe we actually thought that you would make such a great son” Steve said.

Tears streamed down Peter’s face as he listened to what his parents were saying. 

“Disgrace” Tony said.

“Mistake” Steve said.

“We’re so ashamed of you” Tony said. 

“You’re such a disappointment” Steve said. 

The hateful words kept coming and Peter covered his ears. 

“NO, NO, NO, NO, NO” Peter yelled as he shook his head. 

“You’re a failure Peter and that’s all you’ll ever be” Steve said.

“You’re the one that killed your parents. They left because they didn’t want to deal with someone like you” Tony said.

“And you even made your aunt and uncle leave as well. How pathetic are you Peter. You kill everyone” Steve said. 

“NO DAD, PAPA, NO PLEASE STOP, NO, STOP STOP. PLEASE DON’T SAY THAT” Peter screamed as he gasped awake and choked on a cry. 

He looked around at his surroundings to see where he was at and he figured that he was in his room. He took deep breaths to calm himself down but he couldn’t. 

“Peter, you need to take deep breaths. I have informed your parents and they are headed to your room” Jarvis said. 

But Peter didn’t hear what Jarvis had said. He was still stuck in his deep thoughts about the nightmare that he just had. His whole body was shaking and the tears started to fall down his face. He was breathing heavily and all he wanted was to forget about what had just happened. 

————

Tony and Steve quickly woke up and ran to Peter’s room when Jarvis announced that Peter was hyperventilating. When they got to the door, they were relived to know that it was unlocked and they ran inside. Steve switched on the lights and they ran to the bed where their son was. 

“Pete, kiddo, can you hear me sweetheart” Tony said as he sat down and gently took his son’s face in his hands. 

Peter looked up at his dad before shrieking and stumbling backwards in his bed. Tony and Steve were shocked and they quickly stepped back before gently steadying him by putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Pete can you follow my breathing bud” Tony said as he began to take long deep breaths so Peter could copy him.

Peter let his dad’s voice ground him as he listened to what he was saying. He tried to calm himself down but his mind was still replaying the nightmare that he had. Steve saw that his son was having trouble and gently took his hand in his own. He then began to speak to him calmly. 

“Alright bud, breathe in for me, count to 5, and then release it. Can you do that buddy” Steve said as gently as possible.

Peter calmly tried listening to what his papa was saying. He took a deep breath, counted to 5 before releasing it and then doing that over and over again all while his dads held each of his hands. 

When Peter had calmed down enough, the tears started to fill up in his eyes and spill down his cheeks. Steve and Tony both sat down on the bed on each side of Peter and looped their arms around their son before muttering reassurances and calming him down.

“Hey, shh, it’s alright bud. You’re okay kiddo, you’re okay” Tony said as he rubbed a hand up and down Peter’s back. 

“We’ve got you buddy, we’ve got you. It’s alright. You’re alright” Steve said. 

Peter looped his arms around Tony’s middle before burying himself deeper in the shirt and sobbing all while Tony held him tighter and rocked them back and forth while Steve comforted him by running a hand through his hair. 

When Peter had calmed down, he looked up at his parents. 

“I’m s-sorry” Peter said. 

“Hey, hey, no bud. What are you sorry for kiddo” Steve said. 

“F-for b-being a fa-fa-failure a-a-a-and a d-d-disgrace” Peter said as he hid himself again in Tony’s chest. 

Tony and Steve were shocked. What? Why did their son think that he was a failure? Why did their son think that he was a disgrace? Who could have told him such things? 

“Hey bud. Who told you that kiddo” Tony said as he took Peter’s face in his hands so he could look at him. It broke his heart when he saw the pain and unshed tears in his son’s eyes. 

Peter blinked his eyes and shook his head. 

“Sweetheart, you know that’s not true, right baby. You’re not a disgrace buddy. You’re the best thing that could ever happen kiddo. We’re really glad to call ourselves your parents. We’re proud of you buddy” Steve said. 

Peter blinked his eyes trying to keep himself from shedding more tears but that didn’t happen. The more he tried to control himself, the more tears fell from his eyes. Steve and Tony both rocked Peter back and forth in their arms as they whispered words of love to calm him down. When Peter stopped crying and shaking, he looked up at his parents with the saddest face expression. Steve and Tony could feel their hearts break even more. What had happened that made tears come into their son’s eyes.

“Hey baby, you ready to talk” Tony said. 

Peter took a couple of deep breaths before telling them. 

“I-I had a nightmare and you guys were telling me how much of disgrace and failure I was and then, and then you told me that I was the biggest mistake you ever made and that you were disappointed in me and and-“ Peter’s cutoff as a choked sob made its way up his throat. 

Tony and Steve were shocked and left speechless once again. They tightened their arms around their son and started to reassure him that it wasn’t true and that whatever he was thinking was wrong.

“Buddy, I want you to listen to me, alright kiddo” Steve said. 

Peter nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“Pete, you will never and I mean never be a disgrace to us. You were never a mistake we made. We wanted you as our son the day we saw you when we went to adopt you. We saw so much in you bud. We saw the beautiful personality that you had. We saw how much love you gave to others. We saw a little boy who just wanted someone to be there for him. We saw a little boy who thought more about others then about himself and till this day Pete you still do that and we’re so proud of you bud. We’re proud of everything you have done and we love you for who you are. We know you make mistakes and that’s okay kiddo because that’s how you learn and grow. Me and your dad are so proud of you Pete and we will never and I swear on it, never will we ever be disappointed in you. Never will we ever hate you and we will never in a million years ever disown. We love you baby, for who you are. We love everything about you and we always will, no matter how much you mess up, we’ll always be here for you no matter what kiddo” Steve said. 

“We love you no matter what you do, right or wrong. You’ll always have us by your side and we will never do anything or say anything like that. You’re our son and we love you exactly the way you are. We don’t care if you mess up, say things you don’t mean and make mistakes bud. That’s okay and that’s what we’re here for. We’re hear to guide you and help you kiddo. And as your parents we will never do anything that will make you doubt as to why we adopted you bud. Just like your pops said, we always wanted you since the day we landed eyes on you and we’re really glad that we made the decision to adopt you bud. You made us become better parents you know and we’ll forever be grateful to have a son like you bud. We love you so much more then you think kiddo” Tony said. 

Peter looked up at his parents, tears blurring his eyes and said a small “really”. 

“Yeah baby” Tony said as he pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead. 

Peter buried himself into his dads embrace as he continued to cry his emotions out. He was glad to get the reassurance that his parents gave him. He felt content knowing that they didn’t regret their decision to adopt him.

Steve and Tony both rocked Peter in their arms while muttering reassurances and telling him just how they loved him and how much he mattered to them. When Peter got his emotions out he wiped his eyes before looking up at his parents and giving them a small smile and saying “thank you”. 

Steve and Tony both returned the smile while continuing to rub gently circles on Peter’s back and run a hand through his hand. 

“Do you wanna sleep with us kiddo” Steve asked. 

Peter hesitated for a moment. He really did want to be with his parents but he felt it was childish that he was a teenager who wanted to sleep with his parents just because of a nightmare. And he didn’t want to be a bother to his parents either.

“No, don’t think like that buddy. If you want to stay with us, then that’s completely fine kiddo. You aren’t going to bother us bud. You are never a bother” Tony said. 

“I don’t want you to ever think that you are okay kiddo” Steve said.

Peter nodded his head and Steve scooped him up in his arms and started to carry him to their room. 

“Paaaaapa I can walk” Peter whined with a pout on his face. 

Tony and Steve chuckled and Steve tightened his grip on his son. They walked towards their room before Steve lowered Peter onto the bed. They settled down on each side of him before pulling the blankets over them. Steve turned off the lights and they both started to card a hand through Peter’s hair. Soon the whole family fell asleep, cuddled together and Peter didn’t have any nightmares knowing that his parents loved him no matter what.


End file.
